


Exhaustion

by EbbaTriesToWrite



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Exhaustion, Fluff, Gen, Im Changkyun | I.M-centric, Platonic Relationships, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbbaTriesToWrite/pseuds/EbbaTriesToWrite
Summary: He was tired, exhausted really, but there wasn’t anything he could do about it. They had been practicing non stop and Changkyun thought he’d be used to it by now. He debuted five years ago and he’d been a trainee for years before that. But it seems like age is catching up on him.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M & Everyone, Im Changkyun | I.M & Lee Jooheon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 141





	Exhaustion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EliKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliKat/gifts).



> Happy birthday to the sweetest and lovliest Eli!

He was tired, exhausted really, but there wasn’t anything he could do about it. They had been practicing non stop and Changkyun thought he’d be used to it by now. He debuted  _ five _ years ago and he’d been a trainee for years before that. But it seems like age is catching up on him.

“You’re 24 years old dude!” Jooheon laughed when he voiced this, “It’s way too early for you to go all existential on us.” 

“My body is frail and I am weakening!” Changkyun exclaimed dramatically, flopping over to rest his head on Jooheon’s thigh, eliciting a lazy chuckle from Hyungwon who was sitting right by them, “Jooheonie-hyung! He’s laughing at my pain.”

“Yeah, yeah.” the older patted his head as if placating a child and Changkyun would have been offended if it weren’t for the fact that he was acting like one, “Just a few more hours until we can go home.”

It was supposed to be comforting but it just made the exhaustion in his bones feel even more heavy. He didn’t even get the chance to catch a quick nap before Hyunwoo clapped his hands and asked them to get back to practice. 

It was still strange just being six in the practice room but it didn’t feel nearly as painful as it had at the start. At least now they knew Hoseok was doing well and the older had even asked Changkyun to help him out with his upcoming solo album. It had felt bittersweet but they were all excited to see Hoseok back in the public eye. And Changkyun knew for sure that the album was going to be a fat slap in the face to the people that had forced out in the first place.

But even that bittersweet excitement wasn’t enough to make practice tonight bearable. Changkyun knew the signs well, he was getting sick, but they didn’t have time for a break right now. His movements were sluggish and in the past, right when they debuted, the guys would get annoyed with him for messing up. But all he saw now were concerned glances towards him in the mirror. He tried to wave them off and smile reassuringly whenever he locked eyes with any of the others. But they all saw right through it and by the time the two hours had passed Changkyun felt dead on his feet. 

“Okay, that’s enough!” Kihyun declared when the song faded out and they were stood in their final poses, “Let’s call it a night.” 

No one argued against it and even though Changkyun wanted to - that familiar feeling of guilt forming a lump in his stomach - he didn’t have the energy to resist it when Minhyuk pulled him over to the couch to sit him down while the rest got ready. Hyungwon threw his hoodie to him right as Changkyun started shivering, his body felt hot but the cooling sweat on his skin made him uncomfortable and he didn’t care how gross it was when he wiped himself down with the hoodie before pulling it on. 

“You alright?” Jooheon asked gently and Changkyun just let out a non committal humm in response, “We’ll be home soon.”

Changkyun let himself be pulled up and for once he didn’t shrug Jooheon’s arm off from around him. It felt reminiscent of other times when Changkyun had been legitimately sick or injured, needing one of his hyungs’ support to even get to the car but this time he was actually walking on his own, just enjoying the closeness out of pure indulgence. 

As soon as they got in the car to go home Changkyun leaned his head against the car window, letting his eyes fall shut. He didn’t get to stay in that position for long though as Jooheon grabbed his head to have it rest on his shoulder instead. It was much better, the miniscule rise and fall that came with Jooheon breathing was calming, lulling Changkyun into that strange state between consciousness and sleep. It was comfortable. 

But it also made Changkyun feel incredibly disoriented as he was led out of the car, this time two people pulling him along and he felt no shame letting it happen. He was vaguely aware of the others talking - probably about him - but he couldn’t be bothered trying to understand what they were saying. 

The thing that made him slightly come back to himself was when he felt someone pull his hoodie and shirt off and his vision came back into focus only to see Jooheon smiling fondly at him, “I got you.” 

They’d seen each other naked enough times already that Changkyun easily let himself be maneuvered into the shower. Leaning into Jooheon as he massaged his scalp and rubbed down his body with soap. Kihyun knocked on the door a few times, asking if Jooheon needed any help - it probably should have felt demeaning, he was an adult for God’s sake, he should be able to wash himself, but if Changkyun was being honest, he appreciated the concern and care, too tired to do anything else. 

Kihyun’s there when they get out, helping him get dressed in a shirt that was so big it must have been Hyunwoo’s. Changkyun didn’t even question it when he’s led past his own room and into Jooheon’s. He probably shouldn’t be sleeping next to someone when he’s sick but strong arms wrap themselves around him and sleep is so so close. 

He lets it pull him under.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> And come talk to me on twitter:  
> [@Ebbzon1](https://twitter.com/Ebbzon1)  
> I also have a curioscat:  
> [EbbaTriesToWrite](https://curiouscat.me/EbbaTriesToWrite)


End file.
